


Talkin’ Like You

by kazoobard



Category: Community
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoobard/pseuds/kazoobard
Summary: Troy comes to terms with who he is and how he feels about Abed. A conversation with Jeff.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Talkin’ Like You

**Author's Note:**

> title is a connie converse song

Troy is sitting alone, in an empty classroom. He’s keeping himself occupied by pressing his nails into his palms, creating tiny half-moon indents. It hurts, but he doesn’t mind.

“You weren’t in class today.”

Troy’s surprised to hear Jeff’s voice, but he doesn’t look up. “What do you want.”

“What’s wrong?” Jeff says, smirking. “You and your boyfriend get into a fight?”

“That’s not funny.”

Jeff’s smirk dissipates. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

Troy turns his head away, staring at the floor. “Leave me alone.”

“I can’t. The girls guilted me into talking to you.”

Troy is silent, and Jeff sighs. He moves forward and sits on the floor with an unceremonious grunt, pulling his knees to his chest to match Troy. He looks a little annoyed at the undignified position, but it makes Troy feel a tiny bit better to see Jeff looking silly. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I dunno.”

Jeff is quiet, waiting. Troy takes a breath.

“...I think I like Abed. Like, gross infatuation-like.”

Jeff rolls his eyes. “Duh! Is this what this is about?”

“What?”

“Troy, everyone knows. Everyone. I figured it out when we played basketball before we found that trampoline. Abed had the worst technique out of anyone I’ve ever seen, but you were too busy staring at him to notice, or care. Or win.”

Troy feels his stomach twist. He shrinks into himself, whispering, “Everyone knew?”

Jeff backpedals, unsuccessfully. “We didn’t /know/ know, but yeah. We knew. I mean, the Dean knew. Garrett knew.”

“You are not good at making me feel better.”

Jeff sighs. “Look, if it’s any consolation, I don’t think Abed noticed. I think he’s just as oblivious as you are.”

“So...”

“So you have two options. You can do what I would do, squash your feelings down and never bring them up to anyone ever again. Or you can be a grown-up and have a conversation with Abed.”

It’s quiet for a moment.

“If I like Abed... does that mean i’m gay?”  
The word is scary on his tongue. He buries his head in his knees, tears itching at his eyes.

“I don’t know,” Jeff answers honestly. “I don’t know anything about this.”

“I don’t want to be gay. I used to make fun of kids for being gay. And I know that makes me a bad person, but it’s worse if I was doing it to deflect from myself. And Abed... what if he’s grossed out? What if he doesn’t wanna share an apartment with me anymore?”

Jeff looks suddenly very serious. “whatever happens, Abed’s not gonna be grossed out. And yeah, I don’t know a lot about this, but I swear I’m not gonna judge you. You can be honest.”

Troy is quiet. Jeff speaks again.

“You don’t have to be like me. You don’t have to be scared of every sign that you’re a human being. And if that means you’re gay, that’s fine. If it means you don’t know, or you only like Abed and nobody else, that’s fine too.”

“I’m gay.”

The words come easier than he’d expected. Troy bursts into tears immediately, embarrassed at being so emotional. Jeff pats his arm awkwardly, making Troy snort out a watery laugh. “Thanks for this.”

“Hey, no problem. I’m nothing if not a mirror to hold up and tell you to do better.”

“I should probably talk to Abed.”

“You don’t have to tell him right away, but you should say something. He’s worried about you.”

Troy takes a shaky breath. “No, I... I want him to know.”

“Y’know,” Jeff says, “it’s actually lucky that you’re in love with Abed. You won me twenty bucks.”

Troy looks up, startled but not upset. “You’re betting? with who?”

“Leonard.”

“Dude, don’t enable him.”

Jeff shrugs. “We have another betting pool. Want in?”

“What’re you betting on?”

“Whether the monkey gas permanently affected Chang’s brain.”

Troy nods. “I’m in.”

“Awesome.” Jeff stands and offers a hand. “You ready to face the world, Gay Troy?”

“As ready as i’ll ever be, Asshole Jeff.”


End file.
